Happy Endings
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: Steamy Bensidy one-shot following their dinner party. :-)


A/N: A little alternate ending to Liv & Brian's dinner party. Definitely M for some sexy time. Reviews are super! Hope y'all enjoy!

**Happy Endings**

"Well, Sergeant, I think that was a success."

Olivia grinned, rinsing suds out of a wine glass. "You even managed to be civil with Nick."

"Ha. Ha. Funny, Liv," Brian playfully swatted her ass with a dish towel. "He does have a history of putting a gun to my head in more than one men's room."

Olivia chuckled. She wasn't used to entertaining, but after twisting Brian's arm, the pair had hosted a decent dinner party. She hoped that her friends and colleagues would be reassured of her healing process now that they had seen her at home. Her body felt light and absent of any stress, and she enjoyed the sensation of peace that fell over her. She had reached a pivotal moment in her life where suddenly she had a real home, with somebody she loved to return to each night. In spite of her assault six months prior, she felt as if she had managed to come out on top. Brian had never wavered, and she could feel his love radiate from him whenever they spoke or touched. They silently communicated a deep appreciation of each other, and she was grateful to finally have found a veritable soul mate.

"I think your speech startled them, though," Olivia smiled, rinsing out another glass as Brian stacked leftovers in the fridge. "About having an announcement."

Brian came up behind her, chuckling. "I could feel Amaro's blood begin to boil. Afraid of what I was gonna say."

The final wine glass sat to dry, and Olivia tilted her head to look up at Brian. "And what, uh, do you think he thought you were gonna say?"

Brian grinned. "Well, the one that would definitely piss him off would be announcing our engagement," he kissed her hair, moving his arms closer to the sides of her body.

"Oh?" Olivia remarked, coyly. Trying to ignore the flutter in her chest when her boyfriend mentioned anything resembling a formal commitment. She kicked herself mentally. She wasn't the type of woman who ever fantasized about a big, white wedding, and they had never discussed marriage, but that didn't stop her from feeling a swell of excitement hearing him suggest that their soiree _could_ have been an engagement party.

Brian smirked; he loved watching her think, seeing the slight squint of her brown eyes as she tried to make sense of something. "And the other option?" her voice broke his thoughts.

"The other, equally distressing, option," he felt her body vibrate as she laughed, his arms encircling her body, wrapped securely around her hips. "Would be to say we were expecting."

Olivia had a sharp intake of breath. Marriage and children in one conversation? Brian was never one to discuss anything remotely serious regarding the future. He was invested in their relationship, yes, but had never been verbally explicit about options for their life together. She had to admit that she hadn't thought about it, either. Rather, she had long ago stopped herself from worrying about having a husband and family because she feared so much happiness and normalcy would never happen to her. She had ignored any flights of fancy that involved Brian, weddings, and children; surely such topics would drive him away. Had she been wrong to assume he wouldn't be on the same page as her?

"Oh?" she said again, her heart beginning to pound. "And, are these possibilities just things that you would want to announce for the purpose of irritating my partner?"

Brian laughed, planting a kiss on her forehead as she turned to look in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip, tracing her profile with his fingers. He saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes, and a sheen of tears. He could feel her heart racing; and his own. He hadn't wanted to have this discussion until he felt certain she wouldn't shy away from the sheer commitment involved. Was she ready?

"No, but I don't want to pressure you," he kissed her again before letting her go. "When you're ready, just say the word."

Olivia stood in stunned silence as Brian disappeared down the hall. _What just happened?_ she thought, feeling dizzy from the conversation. Her thoughts were tumbling as if on a rollercoaster, and she felt as though her heart would send itself into cardiac arrest. _Did he just indirectly propose? _she wondered, trying to quell the rising giddiness. She heard water running in the bathroom and decided to stop over-thinking the situation and face it head on.

"Bri?" Olivia called, wandering into the bathroom.

He grinned up at her from beside the tub. "Thought you'd want a relaxing bath after a busy evening."

She melted at his sweet offer. He stood and rifled through the small cupboard, seeking the scented bath oil she liked. She couldn't decide if this was a distraction from the eventual discussion he knew they would have, or if he was plotting something else. _Like a direct proposal?_ Olivia's level-headed, face-the-facts subconscious aggressively pushed those thoughts from her mind. _Don't be ridiculous!_

"Thanks, baby," Olivia wrapped her arms around Brian's waist, kissing his lips softly. "But, first, you have some explaining."

He chuckled, rubbing circles across her lower back. "About?"

"Bri," her voice held a warning tone. "I'm serious."

"About which part?"

_God, he can be so frustrating._ "About the conversation in the kitchen just now. The topics of marriage and children, which you brought up, by the way."

"Uh-huh. What about them?"

The warm and fuzzy feeling was slowly disintegrating into irritation. "Brian, I'm serious. Quit fucking around."

He pulled her flush against his body, one hand running up her back. He tucked a loose wave of hair behind her ear, gently kissing her forehead before looking her straight in the eye.

"So was I," he whispered.

Olivia felt the air leave her lungs. Tears pricked her eyes as he released her and turned to shut the water off. He gave her a lopsided grin and disappeared from the room. For the second time in so many minutes, she stood, stunned. This time, however, she quickly followed him.

"Bri, what are you-" she stopped, seeing him pulling a small box from its hiding spot on top of a high shelf.

"Olivia, I meant what I said, I don't want to pressure you. I've had this for a while, I just wasn't sure you would say yes," he stood in front of her and she briefly saw the vulnerability and trepidation cross his features. "I guess I still thought you would come to your senses and throw my sorry ass to the street."

Olivia felt tears begin crawling over her cheekbones. The laws of space and time vanished; she could feel every single beat of her heart, every inhalation and exhalation of breath. Her eyes were glued to his as he knelt before her.

"Marry me?"

"Oh, my God, Bri," she whispered, choking back a happy sob as he opened the box. "Yes, yes I'll marry you."

Brian swiped a tear from his eye, and stood to slide the diamond ring on her finger. He wiped her tears and pulled her into a tight embrace. Olivia could feel his heart pounding. She pulled back and cupped his face in her hands, pressing her lips to his. Brian deepened the kiss, his tongue pushing into her mouth. She moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Their lips separated and he gazed lovingly at her.

"I can't believe you actually said yes," he said, grinning at her.

Olivia laughed, "Bri, I love you," she replied, kissing him. "I didn't think you wanted to get married. I'm not the easiest person to deal with on a daily basis, you know."

His face glowed with pure happiness. "Yeah, but I think you're worth it. The sex alone-"

Olivia punched his arm, pretending to be insulted. "Really? That's why you proposed?"

"No, not the only reason," Brian teased, lowering his hand to cup her ass. "But, it's a close second!"

Olivia glared at him, trying to wiggle out of his arms. He smirked, swooping her up off her feet, and heading toward the bathroom.

"Your bath is getting cold," he said, placing her on the cream-colored bath mat. He leaned over the tub, turning on the hot water tap.

"Join me?" she asked sweetly.

Brian gave her a sly grin. "You, naked, in a hot bath? Do you really need to ask, Liv?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and started to unbutton his black shirt. "Didn't want to jump to any conclusions."

There was a gentle swish as Brian's shirt fell to the floor. He reached for her hips, pulling her close. Her hands danced across his chest, her lips kissing his gunshot scars. He found the zipper on her skirt and undid it, pushing the fabric over her hips. She smiled up at him; he ran his hands underneath her blouse, bunching the fabric upward until he removed it from her body. His eyes smoldered with lust as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall between them.

"You are so beautiful, Liv," Brian said softly, caressing her sides. He kissed her gently, his fingertips hooking under her panties. He pushed the lacy material down her legs, his hands coming back to knead her ass.

Olivia moaned, her arousal kicked into high gear. Her lips found his and she eagerly battled his tongue with hers. She grabbed his belt roughly, and undid his pants, ridding him of them as well as his boxers. He tugged his socks off and turned to close the hot water tap. He turned back to her, kissing her deeply before suddenly pulled away.

"Hold on," he said. "Stay right there."

Olivia arched a brow and leaned against the counter. Brian quickly reappeared, carrying a handful of candles and a lighter. She took them from him, setting the candles around the bathtub. Brian lit them and turned off the light. The room glowed, and Olivia couldn't shake the feeling of utter bliss that warmed her soul. She stood on her tiptoes to give him a quick kiss.

"After you," she purred, running a hand down his back and giving his ass a small slap.

Brian growled back at her, and stepped into the large oval tub. He sank into the water and reached for her hand. Olivia laced her fingers in his and tested the water with one foot before getting in. She slid down between his legs, resting against his torso. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder.

"So, how long did you really have this ring?" Olivia raised her left hand, admiring the gemstone that shone softly in the flickering candlelight.

Brian chuckled, caressing the smooth skin of her upper thighs. "Since before we shared an apartment, this one and my old one."

"Before Lewis?"

"Mm-hmm," Brian massaged her thighs. "That's part of the reason I waited. I guess I didn't want to overwhelm you." He planted soft kisses along her shoulder and up her neck.

"There's nothing like an engagement to jump-start the conversation about marriage and kids," Olivia chuckled, turning to kiss his lips.

Brian flashed a boyish grin. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up. You know me, Liv, I'm not the best at talking about heavy stuff."

"I thought you brought up both subjects well in the kitchen," Olivia whispered, pulling her knees up and resting her hands on top.

"Hey, I think our dinner guests were expecting news that wasn't work-related," he responded, running his hands over her outstretched arms.

"You just want to piss Nick off."

Brian kissed her temple. "Maybe."

Olivia slapped his arm and turned toward him. "You're such an ass, Cassidy!"

He gave her an innocent smile. "What's that for?"

She rolled her eyes. "This must be why we don't have these serious conversations," she mused, playfully splashing him.

Brian stroked her face gently. She bit her lower lip, suddenly made speechless as the moment shifted from teasing to becoming thick with emotion. She could see the depth of Brian's feelings in his eyes; the love and hope, the intense passion. Her own eyes began to shine with tears, and she couldn't believe that she was sitting in the arms of her fiancé. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and felt as though she and Brian were the only two people in the universe.

"I promise you that I will do everything I can to make you happy, Liv. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I still pinch myself every day when I wake up and see you next to me. You're incredible; so strong and passionate, and God, you're so breathtaking," he ran his thumb across her lips and held her face in his hands. "You are the most beautiful woman, inside and out. And I swear that I will love you every single day for the rest of my life."

"Bri," Olivia murmured, tears overwhelming her eyes. "I love you so much. I can't imagine my life without you."

He pulled her close and kissed her lips, and then her cheeks, tasting the salty tears. "We're really doing this."

Olivia chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Yep. You can't take it back, now."

Brian kissed her nose. "And the other serious subject I hinted at?"

Olivia drew in a breath. She had dreamed of having a child for many years, but that one gift had escaped her grasp. "I don't know if I still can, Bri," she answered quietly. "I'm not exactly in the prime child-bearing years of my life."

He nodded, tucking a piece of dark hair behind her ear. "I know, Liv. But, I'd love to give you a child. If we can't, then there's always other options. But hey, the plumbing still works, so why not try for our own?"

Olivia burst out laughing, his choice of words squashing the fleeting sadness that had dampened her spirits. "Real cute, Bri."

He grinned sheepishly. "Just sayin'…"

She leaned her forehead against his, taking a deep breath. "Maybe I can make an appointment with my doctor. Discuss the chances of me getting pregnant," she smiled. "But, maybe we should also look into the other options at the same time. Just in case."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"We'll need to plan another dinner party."

Olivia leaned back and gave him a bright smile. "I love how we avoided talking about commitment and the future for over a year, and here we made two big decisions sitting in the tub."

Brian pulled her to him for a kiss. "It's nice in here. Relaxing," he nuzzled her neck. "Great view, too."

Olivia closed her eyes when he began kissing her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She was still sitting sideways, twisting her body to face him. He turned her so she faced forward, her back to him. She began to protest, but he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"I want to finish enjoying the view," he murmured against her lips.

A jolt of heat went through her body as Brian ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing each one. Her nipples hardened at his touch, and he lazily kissed the back of her neck and shoulders as his hands travelled over her chest. She gripped his thighs and moaned as one of his hands dipped under the water and teased her slit.

"Bri…"

"Get on your hands and knees, baby."

The sexy rasp of his voice made her shiver in anticipation. She obliged, arching her back once on her knees. He hummed in approval, growing painfully hard as she shook her ass at him. He grabbed her silky flesh, roughly kissing each cheek. He sank lower in the tub and pulled her back toward him. She could feel his warm breath on her delicate skin.

"Bri?" she questioned, starting to turn to look at him.

He gripped her thighs to hold her still. She opened her mouth again only to forget her words completely as she felt him begin to lick her slit from behind. His hands squeezed her cheeks, spreading them to get a better view of her most private area. He buried his face in her ass, hungrily eating her pussy. He sucked her clit gently, then drove his tongue into her hot opening once more.

Olivia cried out as the pleasure rose. She pressed herself against his face, her eyes tightly shut as he feasted on her core. His tongue stroked and pulsed inside of her, and he moaned against her wet, pink flesh. He pulled his tongue back, kissing her swollen opening and flicking her clit.

"Mmm don't stop, baby, your tongue feels so good," she managed to say, her whole body throbbing with sexual energy.

Brian grinned, breathing in her delicious scent. "Don't worry, baby, I'm just getting started." And with that, he devoured her bundle of nerves, sucking on the sensitive nub while keeping her cheeks spread. He moved his hot mouth to lick her dripping core, then slowly licked toward her puckered asshole. He ran his tongue around the rim of the tight hole, hearing Olivia gasp as the erotic sensation turned her on even more. He inched his index finger into her, feeling her muscles clench him tight.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

Her response was a breathy moan and Brian grinned, moving his mouth back to her pussy as he fingered her ass. His tongue dove into her once more, and he could feel her start to tremble. Her cries of pleasure bounced off the walls of the bathroom, and the water in the tub gently splashed.

"Come for me, Liv," Brian whispered, swiping her clit with his free hand. "I wanna taste you as you come, baby."

His words and fingers threw her over the edge and she screamed his name, coming hard against his mouth. He licked her slit and pulled his finger out of her. She spun around in the tub and attacked his mouth, pushing her tongue inside as her nails gripped his shoulders. She moved her body against his, making him groan as she rubbed his rigid cock.

"Holy fuck, Bri," she breathed, her body still coming off a high. "I want your cock inside of me. Fuck me, front and back."

Brian could have came right there. He wasted little time helping her up and pulling the plug out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and quickly dried them both off. He stepped out of the tub and gathered Olivia in his arms. She pulled his mouth toward her and kissed him as he made his way into their bedroom. He deposited her on the bed and knelt between her legs, admiring her beautiful body. He ran his hands up her legs and over her curvy hips, leaning down to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Olivia gripped the back of his head, feeling her entire body scream with wanton desire. His hands massaged her hips, and he took his time giving each of her breasts lavish attention.

"Baby, I need you inside of me," she whined, feeling a rush of heat between her legs.

Brian smirked, gazing down at her, his eyes dark with lust. She reached down and took ahold of his erect cock, pushing him inside of her tight pussy. He closed his eyes as he felt her adjust to his thickness. Hearing her moan and beg him to move was more than enough incentive to begin rocking his hips into hers. He filled her completely, and she dug the nails of one hand into his back as her other gently rubbed her clit.

"Fuck, I love watching you do that," he groaned, smashing his lips to her in a hungry kiss.

They breathed each other in; passionately kissing until Olivia pulled away, feeling the beginning of her orgasm approaching. Her face was flushed and her hand moved vigorously over the small bundle of nerves. Brian growled, pushing his cock deep inside of her pussy and feeling her muscles begin to clamp down around him.

"Fuck!" she cried out, the waves of her climax wracking her body.

Brian slowed inside of her, stalling his own release. He leaned down and captured her lips again, tugging her lower lip with his teeth.

"You are so fucking sexy," he said, thrusting hard.

She scratched his skin, arching her back as he slowly pummeled her pussy. "Baby," she moaned. "I want your huge cock fucking my ass."

Brian forced himself to stay focused, willing his body not to come. He pulled out and she flipped over onto her hands and knees. They hadn't been this adventurous for a while, and he reached into the nightstand to grab a bottle of lube. The jelly was cold against her hot flesh, and Olivia's whole body quivered with excitement. Brian was the only man she had ever let take her like this; he was the only man she had ever put her entire trust in.

"You ready, baby?" he whispered against her ear, one hand gently squeezing her breast.

She nodded. "I want you, Bri," she moaned. "I want you so bad, baby."

He slowly pushed the head of his cock inside of her, the vice-like grip sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He felt her tense and then slowly relax, allowing him to push the rest of the way in.

"Fuck, Liv! You feel fucking amazing!"

Her eyes rolled back in her head as the brief pain gave way to immense pleasure. She felt him begin to slide in and out of her, keeping a gentle pace as she further relaxed. His hands gripped her behind, and she looked over one shoulder to catch a sliver of his face as he slowly fucked her ass.

"Faster, baby," she told him, pushing back to meet his thrusts. "I want you to fill me with your come."

Brian groaned, always a bit surprised when she spoke this way. Olivia usually kept a cool and guarded exterior, the consummate professional. When they had rekindled their attraction to each other after thirteen years apart, she was still a bit weary of his intentions, despite the speed at which they ended up naked and in her bed. However, once she began trusting him fully, heart and soul, he was made speechless, and totally turned on, by the dirty talk that came out of her mouth. He was even more shocked the first time the sultry goddess had first suggested that she wanted him _everywhere_.

"Fuck, baby," he yelled, gripping her hips so tight that bruises would probably be there in the morning.

She cried out his name and kept thrusting backward, making his cock hit every hidden pleasure spot inside of her. Brian felt his orgasm burst, and screamed her name as his load filled her ass. Their breathing was labored, and he slowly pulled himself out of her, and collapsed onto the bed. Olivia chuckled, rolling on one side to face him. Her fingers ran up his spine.

"That was, without a doubt, the hottest sex I think we've ever had," she sighed, happily.

Brian turned over and stroked her hip. "I think you're right," he murmured, kissing her swollen lips.

She smiled against his mouth, and cupped his cheek. "You're fucking incredible, baby."

He chuckled, moving closer to her. "Only the best for you, sweetheart."

Olivia giggled, rolling her eyes. "You're lucky I love you so damn much."

"Mm-hmm," he answered, pecking her lips. "But I love you more."

She swatted his arm. "We should probably clean ourselves up before bed."

Brian groaned, feeling his energy depleted. "Fine," he grumbled, pulling himself up and leading her to the bathroom.

When they were finished, she blew the candles out as he went to turn off the lights in the apartment. He returned to the bedroom and climbed into her warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to his body, her head resting on his chest.

"Bri?" she whispered in the dark.

"Yeah?"

"I can't wait to marry you."

Brian smiled, kissing her hair. "Me either, baby."


End file.
